The Pity and Sorrow Years
by KatChanQ
Summary: Something happens to Helga and she can't see Arnold for seven years***Completed***
1. Preyears

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, or any of these characters.  
  
Untitled: by KatChanQ  
  
"Hey Marium, I'm going out for a drink. I'll be home late." Bob yelled to her over the blender.  
  
"Huh? Sure." She said in her dull voice.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile at school Helga was having a normal day. Bossing Pheobe around, and making nasty comments to her "o so beloved" football head. Stealing away to a corner of the P.E. courts, she pulled out the familiar heart shape locket she kept stuffed in her shirt, the only place she would trust that no one would find it. She gazed at the football head's face for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh Arnold, why must we have to stay apart. If you only knew that I long to touch those lips of yours with mine. Taste the sweetness that is you." She said poetically.  
  
Then a familiar heavy breathing sound came from behind her right shoulder. She punched Brainy in the face and stuffed her locket back in her shirt.  
  
"Kriminny! Can I ever get any peace in this place. At least I'm ignored at home to pay tribune to my shrine."  
  
* * *  
  
The class made their way into Mr. Simmons room.  
  
"Okay kids, today I want you all to think of a plant. Write why that plant is special to you and why."  
  
"Jeesh, could this guy get any more stupid." Helga thought to herself.  
  
Helga quickly wrote up her class work and pulled out a pink diary. For the next thirty minutes she wrote poems about her Arnold, this made her happy and ignorant to the reality of her Arnoldless life. Suddenly two policemen walked into the room and talked to Mr. Simmons.  
  
"Um, Helga could you come up here?" Mr .Simmons sounded shocked.  
  
Everyone in the class turned and stared at Helga as she rose from her seat, and followed her to the front.  
  
"Miss, could you please step outside with us?" The policeman whose nametag read "Muller" said.  
  
"Uh, sure." Helga said confused.  
  
* * *  
  
"Helga, your father has been in a horrible car accident." The other policeman whose nametag read "Valdes" said.  
  
"What? Is he O.K.?" Helga said shocked.  
  
"Helga I'm afraid he's dead." Muller said.  
  
Slowly tears formed at the corners of her eyes and then they slowly, and quietly, started to trickle down her red face and fall to the ground.  
  
"Please collect your stuff. We are to bring you to your mother at the police station." Valdes said.  
  
* * *  
  
If the news had broken her heart, this was worse. She now had to walk down the aisle, gather her stuff and leave. She quickly rubbed her eyes on her sleeve and went back into the classroom. Laughing nervously she went down the aisle to her desk.  
  
"Well it seems Big Bob needs me to help him, a representative of the importance of beepers for kids I think." She said cheerfully and trying to hold back tears.  
  
She walked to the front of the room, where Arnold sat, and passed in her work. As she turned to leave a new trickle of tears started to go down her face and Arnold saw them as she walked out the door. A worried face grew over him, why was she crying just because she had to help Big Bob?"  
  
* * *  
  
Helga was now sitting in the police station, joined with her mom. She still quietly cried, but her mother was a different story. Marium was soaked in tears. Her eyes were bloodshot. She cried so hard it was hard for her to breath. She had made her throat hoarse and swollen. It was impossible to use her nose. She was a wreck. Valdes came up and tried to ask questions about Bob, but to much prevail, he could not get a word out of her. So he asked Helga.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been a week since that day. Helga had not gone to school on excused absences. Marium had sulked in her room and the only reason Helga stayed home was to take care of her.  
  
"Marium, if you don't stop sulking and get a job we're going to be broke." Helga said.  
  
"Huh? Sure." Marium sighed.  
  
"Are you listening?! We're going to lose the house!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Marium, you're a irresponsible mother, you've always been, and I see now you always will. Get over his death, I know it hurts, but we have to start living." Helga said as she stormed out.  
  
Marium slowly turned over in her bed and stared at the door.  
  
"Irresponsible?" She whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Helga went to Marium's room to make sure she was okay. But she wasn't there. In fact she wasn't anywhere in the house. So Helga decided to use this time for shrine dedication. About two hours later Marium came home.  
  
"Helga! I have some news for you!" She shouted into what seemed like an empty house.  
  
"Krimminy, of all the times she had to be responsible, why during shrine time." She thought.  
  
She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"What Marium?"  
  
"I got a job."  
  
"Wow. Has the world ended?"  
  
"No Helga, I listen to you last night and decided you were right."  
  
"I was right?" Helga said amazed. "So, what is it?"  
  
"Farming."  
  
"Farming?" she said half laughing. "Where are you going to farm around here?"  
  
"Well, Helga, we're moving….  
  
* * *  
  
So what did you think? The story hasn't even begun yet, but I think this is a good intro. So please review. I don't got much time to write this with finals coming up and if people don't seem interested I might not write the next chapter until the end of school. Sayonara! 


	2. The Farm

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold and never will. Nor do I own U-Haul  
  
The pity and sorrow years: by KatChanQ  
  
"Moving?! What? When?!" Helga nearly screamed the roof off with these words.  
  
"In two days."  
  
"TWO DAYS!?" Helga screamed  
  
"Yes, now you need to go upstairs and pack."  
  
"I don't believe this! What about my friends?" Helga yelled. "More importantly what about Arnold" she thought. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days had passed by quickly. All her things had been packed away in cardboard boxes and packed in the moving van. Helga now sat in the empty closet, inside her empty room. She stared at where her Arnold shrine use to be, trickles of tears fell down. She hadn't been able to see Arnold in the two days, she was too busy.  
  
Helga now climbed into the passenger seat of the U-Haul. Marium headed for the highway. On the way she passed the boarding house.  
  
"Please, just let me see him one last time." She thought.  
  
And then by some miracle, as if God had heard her, Arnold stepped out onto the porch to let Abner out. For a split second their eyes met and Helga took that time to memorize his face. The gorgeous blond hair that sat on his unusual, but sexy head. The tiny ears that made him cute. And those eyes, oh she could stare at those eyes all day. This was over soon though as Marium sped by. Helga looked in the rearview mirror to see her Arnold run down to the end of the steps and stare at the direction she was going. Then Marium pulled onto the loop and made her way out of the city.  
  
* * *  
  
"Class, I am sorry to announce that Helga will no longer be in our class." Mr. Simmons reported to the class.  
  
"So which class will she be in then?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The fourth grade class at some school in Nebraska."  
  
"Nebraska?!" the whole class shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
Helga walked into her new class and as suspected, everyone stared at her.  
  
"Class this is Helga Pataki, she just moved here." Mr. Nommis told the class.  
  
"Hello Helga." Everyone said.  
  
"Okay Helga, you can take a seat now." Mr. Nommis.  
  
She walked down her new aisle to the seat in the back.  
  
"Okay class get out your…."  
  
"Hi." Came a whisper from Helga's right. "I'm Carina, want to be my friend?"  
  
"Uh," Helga stared at her with a blank expression. She guessed it wouldn't hurt to have a new friend. "sure."  
  
"O.K. I'll show you around during lunch." Carina said in a very friendly voice.  
  
"Sure." Helga said.  
  
* * *  
  
Alright here is the end to chapter two, if I'm in a good mood tonight I might move on to chapter three. I'm afraid this is still an intro to my real story. Kind of like the before years. The real story is the after years when Helga and Arnold are fifteen and recalling the years between, called by me The pity and sorrow years. Because I won't write those down. So mya14 this story is kind of long, seeing how I am adding unnecessary writing, but thanks for reviewing! Jess, sorry I wasn't going to get into her being a farmer, but I think I can throw in one flashback about it. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing! 


	3. Moving back

Disclaimer: If you think I own Hey Arnold, get out of the gene pool.  
  
The pity and sorrow years: by KatChanQ  
  
Years had passed and Helga learned to cope with her new surroundings. The friendlier people had changed her from a bully to a good friend to all. She helped any way she could around the house and in return Marium became more responsible and caring for Helga. Though Helga could recall back when she first moved to Nebraska, seven years ago.  
  
Marium had bought a house out in the middle of huge fields of grass. Helga had asked where they were going to plant food with all the grass around and Marium had told her that they needed to plow the grass out. Helga had been amazed that she knew that and had asked her if this was going to be like that time she rode the mechanical bull.  
  
It was proven that that was all she knew, was to use a plow. How to use it was a different thing. She tried pushing it herself until Helga pointed out that it was supposed to be hooked to a cow to pull it. Then there was the time she had fell into the pile of manure, couldn't get the smell off for weeks. But out of all of it, Helga started helping her and now they have huge fields of corn and supply five local grocery stores with it.  
  
But out of all the changes on the outside and the mind, her heart still ached from losing her Arnold.  
  
* * *  
  
"Helga I have some news for you!" Marium called out to her.  
  
"What mom." As Helga walked into the room.  
  
"Hi honey, I have an offer for you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"O.K. We have grown so much corn and made so much prophet that we can hire people to live on our farm for free and work the land."  
  
"Why do you want people living on the farm with us?"  
  
"That's it. We wouldn't live here anymore. We could move back to the city and collect the prophets from there, so do you want to do it?"  
  
"DO YOU EVEN HAFE TO ASK? OF COURSE!" Helga nearly fainted from excitement.  
  
Sure she would miss her new friends but this meant she would get to go back to her Arnold.  
  
"Well then go pack, we can leave as soon as I find workers."  
  
"Yes!" And at that note she sped off to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
She was litteraly dancing around her room while she packed.  
  
"Oh Arnold, I'll finally get to see you again!" Helga said as she hugged the Arnold doll she made in sewing class.  
  
* * *  
  
One month later Helga and Marium were in a hotel room in the city.  
  
"Yes! I can't believe we're back!" Helga shouted.  
  
"Tommorow we have to start looking for a place to live."  
  
"Why don't we just move back into our old house?"  
  
"Well Helga someone lives there now and we couldn't afford it anyways, corn doesn't rake in as much as beepers."  
  
* * *  
  
There was one place left in the whole city to check, the boarding house.  
  
Helga nervously walked up to the door and ranged the bell.  
  
"Wait a second! I'll be down!" came a familiar voice through the door.  
  
The door opened and there stood sixteen-year-old Arnold.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hee, hee. I'm going to stop here. Time for review responses.  
  
Eudial: Thank you. U-haul rules!  
  
Caity: We'll see.  
  
JESS: Thanks again for reviewing and support.  
  
Ads: Please visit my author page and don't forget to read my fav author stories too, although they are all Anime. 


	4. Arnold's surprise

Disclaimer: You know the routine.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone. Wow I have never gotten so many responses to one of my stories. My other ones have been up for like a month and between them they only have six reviews. I am so happy with all the responses that I have been replying to them on the bottom of each chapter. I still don't know how many chapters there will be. And now on to the, wait, I hope you remember that in the last chapter I said Helga's personality had changed, so please don't tell me she's OOC, I know. Now on with the story…..  
  
The pity and sorrow years: by KatChanQ  
  
"Helga?" Arnold said with surprise in his voice. "Is that you?"  
  
"Hi Arnold." Helga responded.  
  
"Um, hi, we'd like to know if there are any rooms left for rent?" Marium said as she came up.  
  
Arnold was staring at Helga. She no longer had a uni-brow but two nicely shaped ones. Her hair was half down, half up and reached her but. Her eyes were soft and sweet and didn't show signs of wanting to punch him. She wore a oversized jersey, kind of like pajamas and lose fitting jeans.  
  
"Um.." He stuttered knowing he was just asked a question. "I think so, lets go talk to grandpa."  
  
He stepped to the side and let Marium and Helga in. He watched as she walked through. Her curves were too hidden to tell if she had them. But something did catch his eye. In the back holding the ponytail part of her hair was a pink ribbon.  
  
"She still wears a pink ribbon?" He thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grandpa!" Arnold said as he banged on the bathroom door. "We have people interested in a room!"  
  
Arnold had led Marium and Helga into the kitchen and had them sit at the table while he went to fetch Phil. Helga sat there and thought about Arnold. He still had the same hair and face, just a little more sexy and older looking. He wore blue jeans and a grey shirt, plain and simple. He still had that blue cap he always wore.  
  
"He'll never take it off, will he?" She thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming." Phil said as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands.  
  
Phil opened the door and looked at Arnold, "What do you want Shortman?"  
  
Though the fact that Arnold was now taller than him made it oxymoronic, but it was a nickname and it stuck.  
  
"We have people interested in a room." He said again.  
  
"Well let's not keep them waiting."  
  
* * *  
  
"So you want a room?" Phil said to Marium. "Didn't you use to live down the block?"  
  
"Well it's a long story." Marium started. " When Bob……"  
  
And she told the long story to Phil about the years they were gone.  
  
"Come on Helga I'll take you to your room." Arnold said.  
  
"Oh but don't we need to make the deal with your Grandfather first?" Helga said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Her voice, so nice and sweet, and she's so polite." He thought.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll get it and there is only one place left here to rent."  
  
"Oh." She replied.  
  
Arnold led Helga up the stairs to the last room and opened the door with a key. She walked in and dropped the little book bag she had on the bed. Arnold placed the one suitcase they brought in on the desk.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
Then she moved towards the door, pushing him out and said, "I'd like to change now."  
  
* * *  
  
Arnold stood there at her closed door for a couple of minutes, shrugged it off and left for his room.  
  
"What happened to her? She use to be so mean." He said as he jumped onto his bed and stared into the now dusking sky.  
  
He remembered when he was nine. All the names she called him football head and Arnoldo. Pushed him around and…. always… seemed…. to… be… around.  
  
The fact of it was he had always thought of Helga and made tons of answers to why she was the way she was. Also he had felt pity all those years because of her father.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh Arnold, the way you looked at me, it was perfect!" Helga squeaked in the room.  
  
She immediately went over to her suitcase and opened it. She pulled out a sleeveless, tight fitting, green shirt and a pair of tight fitting black pants. She wore simple black sandals. She of course left the pink bow on. She changed and headed for the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Arnold was lying in his bed when a knock came to his door.  
  
"Arnold?" Helga whispered through the door.  
  
He immediately jumped up and went over to the door. He opened it. There she was. This time she was wearing clothes that exenterated her curves. Her breast were much more flattered but still hidden underneath the round neck shirt. She was a healty size and very attractive. Helga turned so he could come down the stairs and he got a first good look at her backside. She had a perfect rounded but that was half covered by her long hair. That bow, it was still there.  
  
"Why does she wear it?" he thought, still mesmerized by her.  
  
Helga looked back at him, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Huh? Yes!" He said as he came back to reality.  
  
"Eeeee! He was staring at me!" she screamed in her head.  
  
To top it off she grabbed her hair and played with it in one hand, allowing full view of her back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey mom, I'm going to go get a shake." Helga said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, okay honey." Marium replied and went back to talking to Phil.  
  
Helga turned and left for the front door.  
  
"Um, I'm going too grandpa." Arnold said as he followed her out the front door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Helga, um, do you mind me asking? Why do you still wear a pink bow?" Arnold asked while they were walking down the sidewalk.  
  
Helga stopped.  
  
"What?" she said. "You don't like it?"  
  
"No, no it's not that, it's just, you've always worn a pink bow."  
  
"Oh, well if it bothers you that much…" and she pulled the ribbon before he could say anything.  
  
The bow came undone and her hair fell to the sides of her face.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"Oh but I did." She whispered,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
* * *  
  
Vladivostock: NO! There was no pun! What pun?! *hee, hee*  
  
Takari021224: Here you go!  
  
Caity: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^___^  
  
Eudial: Well I did put it up the next day, what's so funny about that? O.o (j/k)  
  
JESS: O.K. don't beat me over the head with a stick!  
  
Hmmm? It's weird how I think my story sucks and you all like it, but the stories I wrote and like, *sniff* no one else likes. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you review! 


	5. School

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold does not nor ever will belong to mua, but one can dream.  
  
Hey everyone thanks for all the support. You ask, I deliver, here's another chapter of my Hey Arnold fiction.  
  
The pity and sorrow years: by KatChanQ  
  
Helga and Arnold are now in the ice cream shop, sitting and drinking their shakes.  
  
"So Arnold, how have things been since fourth grade?" Helga asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, let's see. Everyone was real shocked when they heard you left that day. Some of us were even sad."  
  
"Were you?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, yes." He said embarrassed.  
  
A cute smile came upon her face and her eyes lit up.  
  
"How has it been for you?" He asked trying to get off the subject, but happy to see that face she made.  
  
"Well I made new friends as soon as I got there and they slowly changed me into a nicer person, I think."  
  
"You are." He said.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"We farmed for a living so even though I don't bully people around anymore," she lifted up her arm and flexed it slightly showing her attractively sized muscles and blushing at the same time, "I am stronger than most girls."  
  
He actually thought that was cool, how she hadn't gotten weak with her new personality, it just taught her not to use it the wrong way.  
  
* * *  
  
"Goodnight Arnold." Helga said as she closed the door to her room.  
  
He went up to his room and thought about their conversation till he went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grandpa, we going to be late for pre-school." Arnold said in his five-year- old voice.  
  
They left in their car. It was raining outside so he grabbed his little umbrella. As they pulled up to the pre-school building a girl was standing outside in the rain. He got out.  
  
"Hi, nice bow." He said as he got out of the car and covered her with the umbrella, then he made his way inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Arnold woke up, analyzing the dream he had. Then he realized the reason she wore the pink bow.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Helga went to start school again. She had gotten up earlier than Arnold and left so she could register.  
  
Arnold woke up to find her gone. He wanted to walk to school with her so they could talk.  
  
"Nuts."  
  
He grabbed his book bag and ran out the front door to school.  
  
* * *  
  
Class had been going for five minutes by the time Helga found it. She turned the knob nervously and walked into eleventh grade English.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Yes, what do you need?" asked the teacher.  
  
"I'm new, I think this is my first class."  
  
"Let me see your paper."  
  
While the teacher was analyzing the paper she analyzed the room. She noticed that it was half of her class from fourth grade plus some new people. She saw Harold, Gerald, Rhonda, and Pheebs was even there. The class went back to working after Helga talked to the teacher, so no one noticed it was her. The only seat left open was next to the window in the back and on the other side was…. Arnold! Yes she had Arnold in her class!  
  
"O.K. Helga you can take a seat in the back."  
  
Everyone from fourth grade looked up this time, "Helga?"  
  
"Helga Pataki?" came Phoebe's sweet little voice.  
  
"Yes." Helga said. "Hello Phoebe. And Rhonda and Harold, Gerold, and you too Jack (Brainy)." She said as she noticed him in the back.  
  
Phoebe's hair reached her ears and she obviously had contacts. She wore a red shirt that read 'Chinatown' and jean shorts. She was at least three inches shorter than Helga.  
  
Rhonda had turned into a rocker, "Wonder how her parents feel about that?" She wore big pants and a tight cotton shirt with a picture of a faerie on it. Her hair had purple streaks in it and was pulled into two ponytails, into two buns. She had black eyeliner and lipstick, also her nails were black.  
  
Harold had lost weight but still had no hair.  
  
Gerold's hair was pulled down into cornrows. "So his head wasn't shaped like that after all."  
  
Jack well was still Brainy but he got rid of the breathing condition and wore cooler clothes.  
  
Helga walked down the aisle and sat next to Arnold.  
  
* * *  
  
The last bell rang and everyone left. Helga started making her way outside, it was raining. She had talked long with everyone during lunch and caught up on the times.. She covered her head with her arms and started to step out when an umbrella covered her head. It was Arnold. He was breathing heavily, obviously he ran to catch up to her.  
  
"Thank you Arnold."  
  
"It's…. okay." He breathed out.  
  
All of a sudden something fell out of Helga's shirt and hit the floor, it was golden. Arnold picked it up. His eyes widened.  
  
* * *  
  
Ha! You think I would keep going? You don't know me very well do you? ^.^  
  
Eudial: Thank you for the compliment.  
  
gisel: Here you go!  
  
Drops of Jupiter: Thank you for telling me it's criminey and Mariam. My computer doesn't fix made up words and names. I'm not being sarcastic I really mean thank you.  
  
Drops of Jupiter: Yes I was desperate.  
  
Drops of Jupiter: If I did do spelling mistakes, I think I meant it. Let's see. The part where I wrote HAFE when it should have been HAVE. I meant that on purpose, to show how she said it. I think I corrected all the other words and if it was a Hey Arnold original word, well my computer can't fix that. Thank you though, I always wanted someone to help me with the grammar. ^.^  
  
Still Drops of Jupiter: Oops, did it sound like he was looking at her, I could have sworn I was just describing her. I guess it did turn into him looking at her. I started getting too into a romance novel. *hits head* I was just having a little fun and I didn't mean he was staring at her, that whole description scene was about actual five seconds. Knock, "coming?", leaving, stare, follow. No! I don't know what I meant, very confused. -_- I also did that so you all could see how much she changed. Well I guess someone had to not like that scene. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing a whole bunch!  
  
hmm..: Yes I'm even replying to you, thank you! ^.^ 


	6. Hail

Disclaimer: Me no own Hey Arnold, you no sue  
  
Hi everyone! Now I know you must be dieing to know what's going to happen, so go on and read.  
  
The pity and sorrow years: by KatChanQ  
  
The rain started to pour hard but two figures still stood outside the high school building.  
  
Arnold just stared at the heart shaped locket with the picture of him.  
  
Helga's heart stopped, yet the only thing she could hear was a heartbeat. It drowned out all other sound even the rain was silent. She didn't know what to do. So in the deafness of the rain to Arnold she slowly slipped away and then ran home.  
  
* * *  
  
Arnold didn't notice when exactly Helga left or how long he had been out of it, but he did know one thing.  
  
Helga loved him.  
  
He immediately ran home.  
  
* * *  
  
Mariam was out, probably playing cards with an old friend. This was lucky for Helga, at least that's what she thought. She fell face down on her bed, hugged her Arnold doll, and cried hysterically.  
  
"I knew it." She sobbed out. "The way he reacted, he can't love me, his face said so.. so.. sooo!"  
  
She calmed down and silently cried into the pillow, drenching it with tears. Then she heard a door slam, but she didn't move.  
  
* * *  
  
Arnold reached the front door to the boarding house. He stopped stared at the only room with no light on and quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. He stood there soaking wet from running against the rain. He threw the umbrella in the holder and ran upstairs to Helga's room. He started banging on the door rapidly.  
  
"Helga!"  
  
* * *  
  
She just pushed her face into her pillow.  
  
"This is it, he's going to tell me off for having a picture of him like that." She thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Helga! Are you in there?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Here it comes, I'm going to die." She put the pillow over her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Arnold stopped knocking.  
  
"I thought she would come here, were did she go?" he thought.  
  
He ran downstairs and out the front door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is he going?" she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Arnold ran through town in the hard rain looking for Helga. Once in a while he would stop by the boarding house to see if the light was on yet.  
  
It started hailing. He still looked for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Helga sat at the end of her bed and watched the television. It was during commercials that an important report came on.  
  
"There has been an unusual downpour today and due to the long hours of cold rain it has started to hail huge chunks of ice." said the male reporter.  
  
"We suggest that you don't go outside unless you are greatly protected and you absolutely have to go somewhere." said the female reporter.  
  
"Oh my god! Arnold!"  
  
Helga grabbed two raincoats and put one on. The other one she lined with a towel. She ran downstairs and grabbed an umbrella then pushed open the door against the wind and it immediately shut behind her. She pushed the umbrella out in front of her. Helga walked through streets looking for Arnold.  
  
"Arnold!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Helga!"  
  
Arnold was two streets over and if this had been a normal day they would have heard each other.  
  
Arnold had nothing protecting him from the rain but had grabbed a piece of cardboard to shield him from the hail.  
  
* * *  
  
'rip'  
  
Helga's umbrella ripped open and a huge piece of ice went through and knocked her unconscious. She fell to the ground and the umbrella and extra raincoat flew away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Helga!"  
  
Arnold turned a corner and there she was. Lying on the sidewalk.  
  
"HELGA!"  
  
He ran over to her and saw that she had blood running from her forehead. He picked her up and covered her face with the raincoat and carried her home.  
  
* * *  
  
Helga's vision slowly came back into view and she saw Arnold squeezing a towel full of hot water. He turned to her and she closed her eyes. He placed the hot towel on her forehead. It sent some of the coldness away. She opened her eyes again and this time Arnold saw it.  
  
"Helga? You awake?" he said softly to her.  
  
She smiled and started to sit up.  
  
"Um I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
And she could see why. She was naked under the three fleece blankets.  
  
"Don't worry I had grandma do it."  
  
That brought relief. She calmly closed her eyes and let him fix the towel again.  
  
"Achoo!" Arnold sneezed into his shoulder.  
  
Helga looked at him. He was shivering.  
  
"Arnold you silly, here you are cold and your tending to me."  
  
"Shh."  
  
Helga went back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
She woke up and Arnold wasn't there. She could hear the hail still outside and figured that her mom wouldn't be back until morning. Then she noticed she was in Arnold's room. She quickly got up and ran over to lock the door then went to his closet and pulled out one of his big shirts and a pair of boxers. She went back and unlocked the door and sat down on his couch with her head back. Arnold walked in with a towel around his neck he was using to dry his hair with. He saw Helga on the couch and went to sit next to her. He too put his head back.  
  
"Hey Helga."  
  
She sat forward. "Yes?"  
  
He sat foreward. "Helga." he put his hand to her face and pushed the hair away from it.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Then he kissed her. It wasn't a demanding kiss. No tongue. Just a sweet first kiss. He pulled away and looked at Helga.  
  
"Hey Arnold."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
The End  
  
So how'd you like it? Review!  
  
Bethany: Here you go Miss Pissy (see you in school)  
  
Eudial: Yes sadly Lila jumped off a cliff with the other half of the class.  
  
gisel: Your welcome (  
  
Drops of Jupiter: Well I guess I could have gotten into more of perfecting it but I do have finals and a huge project for History I should be doing right now. This whole story was just part of procrastinating. *nervous laugh* But if I write another story I'll have you edit it. (  
  
Well that was the end of my responses because this is the end of my story, but that doesn't mean I won't read yours so don't forget to review! Bye everyone and don't forget to watch the Hey Arnold movie that's coming out, it sounds cool! ( 


End file.
